A Normal Life?
by Dream4ever5683
Summary: Cyborg is now 20 years old and feels it is time to leave the titans tower. An old friend offers him a place to stay with her and her daughter and things go great... for a while anyway... Cy X OC M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A Normal Life?

By: Dream4ever5683

Cyborg was about to do the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. The other Titans were gathered around him each mirroring the sad look on his face.

"Cyborg you don't have to do this"

"Teen Titans is just a name Cyborg, not a job description"

"Please friend this is your home why do you feel the need to leave us?"

"Dude you're my best friend, if you leave who's gonna kick my butt at video games?"

Cyborg gave a sad smile to the people he had come to think of as family.

"Thanks guys but this is just something I gotta do. It's not like I'm going to be gone forever, I'll still be in Jump city, and you guys are welcome to come visit any time you want."

Starfire floats over and throws her arms around him

"And you promise you will come see us as well friend Cyborg?"

He nods and hugs her back until Robin puts a hand on her shoulder and pulls her away.

He pounds fists with Robin and BB looks to Raven with his arms held out.

"Come on Rae just this once I promise you won't break me"

Raven can't help but to smile at their old joke of who was stronger (For the record Raven had won the contest thanks to her dark energy, but just barely) and lets him wrap his arms around her. He leans down and whispers in her ear:

"You have my phone number; I'm still here if you need to talk Rae that will never change"

She nods and moves away from him. With one last forced smile he hops into the T-car and the door to the garage opens up.

"I'll see you guys around try to stay out of trouble ya'll hear?"

He hits the gas and the titans wave until he's out of sight.

Cyborg parked the T-car outside a three bedroom rancher and a girl stands up from the rocking chair on the front porch.

"Well if it isn't the old tin can"

Cyborg rolls his eyes as he walks onto the porch

"Watch it kid or I'll turn your house into a pile of rubble".

The girl laughs and walks into his out stretched arms.

"It's good to see you again Vic"

She rests her head on his shoulder and he squeezes her tightly.

"You too Kris I've missed you."

The two break apart as a little girl opens the door.

"Mommy is everything ok?"

Kris smiles at her daughter and picks her up.

"Yes this is Victor remember I told you he would be staying with us for a little bit?"

The girl nods and waves shyly.

"Hello Mr. Victor I'm Ti-Anna but everyone calls me Ti-Ti for short. It's very nice to meet you"

She sticks out her tiny hand and Cyborg takes it in his massive one giving it a quick shake.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you Ti-Ti its very kind of you"

Ti-Ti smiles at him.

"Would you like some lemonade Mr. Victor, Mommy just made some fresh."

"That sounds good Ti-Ti I would love some".

Ti-Ti wiggles out of her mother's arms and runs into the kitchen to get him some.

Kris smiles at Cyborg and motions him in the door.

"She's taken a real liking to you normally she's so shy she won't even speak."

She leads him down a hallway and pushes open a door.

"This is going to be your room, my room's right across the hall and Ti-Ti is on the other side of the rancher. Bathroom is next door, we walked though the living room, the kitchens attached to that and the laundry room is down in the basement".

She throws him a key ring with two rings on it.

"Blue is for the house, red is for your room. The only house rule I have is that noise has to quiet down after seven pm on the weekdays, that's Ti-Ti's bed time, weekends I let her stay up as long as she wants though she normally conks out by then anyway".

Cyborg nods

"That won't be a problem I'm still not much of a partier. Thanks again for letting me stay here Kris I really appreciate it"

"It's no problem Vic I had an extra room anyway, and this way we will have plenty of time to catch up."

She leads him back into the kitchen where Ti-Ti proudly hands him a glass of lemonade. Her mom shakes her head at a puddle of the liquid dripping down the counter onto the floor. She grabs a wash cloth out of the sink and starts to mop the mess up. Cyborg gulps down the lemonade and hands the empty glass back to Ti-Ti who deposits it into the sink and then runs off to do whatever it is little girls do in their free time.

Kris throws the rag back in the sink and turns to Cyborg.

"Go get your stuff settled and I'll start dinner, I'm no master chef like you but I still know how to cook a little."

Dinner that night is full of easy chatter mostly between Ti-Ti and Cyborg. As soon as the girl is put to bed however Kris returns to the living room to find Cyborg looking uneasily out a window.

"Relax tin man, If anyone steps foot on my property I'll know."

"I just don't want to bring any trouble to your house especially with Ti-Ti being here."

Kris gives him an 'are you kidding me' look

Cyborg look around you and tell me what you see"

Cyborg looks around and shrugs

"Plants but Kris that doesn't…"

He's cut off mid sentence when a leaf from a nearby plant covers his mouth.

"Cyborg I've dealt with some of the worst villains Gotham has to offer, my mother was the infamies Ivy one of the few villains who could hold her own against Batman and she taught me everything she knew. If anyone comes a knockin, mama's gonna be a knockin back got it?"

Cyborg nods and the leaf retracts back to where it belongs.


	2. Chapter 2

A Normal Life?

By: Dream4ever5683

A/N: UGGG I don't know why but my dividers didn't show up in the 1st chapter so bear with me until I find one that does.

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

The next morning Cyborg woke up to the smell of cooking bacon. He made his way to the kitchen rubbing sleep from his eyes and took a seat at the kitchen counter next to Ti-Ti. Kris slides a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him and takes a sip of coffee.

"Morning Vic you sleep well?"

He nods and smiles at Ti-Ti

"You look pretty today Ti-Ti do you have school?"

She giggles and nods

"Mommy's going to work too so you'll have the house all to yourself"

Kris gives him an apologetic look

"Ti-Ti go get your things I'll meet you in the car"

The girls hands her mom her plate and runs off. Kris takes another sip of her coffee and turns to Cyborg

"I'm sorry I was planning on staying home today but there's been an emergency at the green house, some kids broke in yesterday and trashed everything."

"It's fine Kris I can entertain myself but I did always wonder about that, you have all that money in the bank why do you work?"

Kris thinks about it for a moment before putting her coffee cup in the sink and answering

"Partly because it gives me something to do during the day, but mostly it's because I don't want Ti-Ti to grow up as one of those spoiled rich brats who thinks there entitled to whatever they want just because their parents have money. I want her to grow up with the idea that you have to work for what you want and what better way than by example?"

"You're pretty smart you know that kid?"

Kris laughs

"I'll see you when I get off have a good day Vic"

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

Cyborg spends the morning flipping through the TV channels and playing the Game Station he brought with him. After lunch he decides to clean the house up before taking a quick spin in the T-car to get the layout of the neighborhood down. By the time Kris comes home with Ti-Ti Cyborg has dinner waiting on the table for them.

"Wow Vic not only did you clean the house but you even made this awesome dinner thank you!"

Cyborg chuckles and whips his chef's hat off as he sits down to eat.

"I cooked for the titans every night, old habits die hard."

The little group is half way through the meal when there's a knock at the door. Cyborg tenses but Kris puts a hand on his arm and shakes her head

"It's a co worker of mine dropping off some papers relax Vic"

She gets up to answer the door and Cyborg and Ti-Ti hear her laughing at something the other person said. A few moments later she comes back with a thick envelope and a blush on her face.

"Ti-Ti hurry up and finish dinner, grandma and grandpa will be here to pick you up in a few minuites"

Ti-Ti almost comically shovels her food down and runs to her room to pack. As soon as shes out of the room Cyborg gives Kris a knowing smile

"So business work huh?"

Kris blushes again and turns her back to Cyborg so she can start the dishes.

"Yeah he was um dropping off the police reports from the break in earlier".

Cyborg chuckles and deposits his dish in the sink. He picks up the dish towel and starts drying.

"You're using protection right?"

Kris drops a dish back into the sink and quickly turns to him

"Victor! Quite frankly that's none of your business but I'll have you know that we haven't even done… that… yet…"

He snaps the towel at her playfully,

"You know I'm just worried about you kid."

"Yeah yeah I know."

The two finish the dishes in silence and when the door bell rings Kris quickly grabs Ti-Ti before she can answer the door. She scolds her about the danger of strangers for the millionth time as she opens the doors. As soon as the doors fully open though her words fall on def ears.

"MOMMOM! POPPOP!"

She runs into the arms of an elderly couple who break out in smiles.

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Smith" Kris smiles truly happy to see them. Unlike their son they had been in Ti-Ti's life from the moment she was born and were a great comfort to her and her daughter. Ms. Smith smiles at her as Ti-Ti drags her poppop into the other room.

"Call me Lynda sweet heart I must have told you that a million times, we've been family for 5 years now there's no need for formality"

The older woman gives Kris a warm hug and she leads her into the living room where Ti-Ti is introducing the old man to Cyborg.

"It's nice to meet you young man, my granddaughter seems to have taken quite a likening to you."

Cyborg rubs the back of his head and laughs "Yeah well you know…"

The two smile at each other and Ti-Ti looks between them happily.

"Lynda Mr. Smith would you like something to drink? We have coffee, tea, soda, milk and apple juice."

"Its Sam dear and no we really should get going we have a very special surprise for Ti-Ti that we don't want to be late for."

Ti-Ti squeals in happiness and grabs her pink over night suit case.

"Let's go let's go!"

Lynda laughs and lets Ti-Ti drag her from the room. Kris walks Sam to the door and he gives her a hug.

"You know that man you got there seems like a good guy and Ti-Ti certainly seems to like him"

He nudges her in the ribs and she laughs

"No no its not like that Sam he's just an old friend who needed a place to stay"

Sam laughs and walks out the door

"Whatever you say dear whatever you say"


End file.
